


You’re my Wonderwall

by larrycaring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Camden Market, Family Secrets, Floo Network, Harry works there :), M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Muggle Louis, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Post-Hogwarts, Revelations, Secrets, St Mungo's Hospital, Strangers to Lovers, Witch Perrie, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizard Harry, Wizard Liam, Wizard Niall, Wizards, and um I guess this fic focuses on Harry's guilt of lying to Louis, camden, louisandharry are soul mates, wizard zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: When Harry met Louis, he knew everything happened for a reason.When Harry met Louis, he knew he was The One. He just didn’t expect his One and Only to be a muggle.or a post-Hogwarts fic where Muggle Louis finds out that Harry is a wizard.





	You’re my Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, once again, with a Larry HP/Hogwarts AU fic. Except this time, it features Louis as a muggle.
> 
> I have another Larry Hogwarts AU fic in the process of writing, but it's like +50K words and I need to finish it. I am VERY excited for you to read it.
> 
> But until then, ENJOY THIS ONE. :)

When Harry got found out, it really wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t.

He was quite strict with himself when it came to the Wizarding rules. In Harry’s defence, he always thought he’d end up with a wizard or a witch. Though he had known that any relationships he’d have at Hogwarts wouldn’t necessarily last after school, he had hoped it a little.

But life was funny like that.

When he met Louis, he knew everything happened for a reason.

When he met Louis, he knew he was The One. He just didn’t expect his One and Only to be a Muggle.

******

They met on a Wednesday, in June. It was an overcast morning, and despite the frightening clouds and high chance of rain, Harry still decided to go to Camden Market. His mother had been delighted when he had announced he was moving to London, and even more so when Harry was offered a position at St Mungo’s Hospital. She knew it was Harry’s dream job. He didn’t really know why he had chosen to move to Camden, he just knew he liked the area. Never mind that it was forty minutes away from his work place.

Harry loved London. It was full of Muggles, unaware of the existence of Wizards among them. Harry liked Holmes Chapel, he really did, but everyone knew each other in their community. Here, Harry felt freer. He wanted to be closer to the Muggle world. After all, it wasn’t all about magic, right? He had been lucky to be exposed to the Muggle word from an early age, and it was all thanks to his mother’s grandparents, who were muggles. It had been a huge shock to them when they had found out that their daughter was a witch.

“Excuse me,” a voice said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. He immediately stepped away. He hadn’t noticed he was blocking the passage. Admittedly, he had lost himself in the contemplation of the jewellery exposed at the stand.

A young man smiled at him as he took Harry’s place, finally able to take a closer look at the trinkets.

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologised, throwing a polite smile.

The man looked at him then, and Harry’s attention was drawn to the lake blue of the man’s eyes. “It’s no worry,” the man replied, mirroring Harry’s smile. He looked down at what Harry was holding. “It’s pretty.”

Harry eyed down the object in his hands. The gem had the size of a peanut, though shaped as a heart. It had a translucent, electric blue colour.

Harry then blurted out the most embarrassing thing ever. “It’s similar to the colour of your eyes.” His cheeks warmed up with more than embarrassment, and if he wasn’t standing in a crowd of Muggles, he’d probably have apparated far, far away.

But the stranger laughed, tilting his head down in shyness, maybe.

Harry was already feeling warm, but that laugh? It was warm, and hearty. It melted his heart.

Before he could formulate an apology, the man looked up at him through his eyelashes. A strand of his hair was almost falling over his eyes. “My eyes are pretty, then?”

Harry didn’t expect the man to flirt back. Not that Harry was flirting in the first place. His mouth had just spoken before his mind had time to process his thoughts. It happened way too often.

He breathed out a nervous laugh, biting down on his bottom lip. He couldn’t meet the man’s gaze suddenly, but staring at the crystal was a terrible mistake, a reminder of what had just occurred.

“They are,” he replied earnestly. And there he was again. Sometimes, he thought some magic person was in control of him entirely.

“Why, thank you,” the man said, and the softness of his voice brought Harry’s gaze on him again.

The young man was smiling, and Harry couldn’t describe this smile besides being an adorable one. His face, that Harry could see quite well, since they were standing rather close, was seemingly flawless. It was slightly tan, and Harry decided now and then that this man was simply the most beautiful person, ever.

They went to a coffee shop after that. Harry didn’t know back then that it would the beginning of everything.

******

Lying to Louis was a hard thing to do.

The first lie Harry had to say, was, “Yeah, I work at a hospital.” “Oh, which hospital?” And so he got caught in a web of lies. In his defence, when they were seated in that booth, in that little coffee shop near Camden Market, he really didn’t think he’d keep Louis in his life like that.

But he did, and he had to maintain his lie(s).

He made up jobs for his parents, and pretended that his mother and her husband had retired to New Zealand. (The country was far away and the flights were expensive, so it was a convenient excuse.) To be frank, one of them was a half lie. Harry’s biological dad was really in New Zealand, but Harry couldn’t very well tell Louis that it was because his dad was taking care of some magical creatures in the Waitomo Caves on the North Island.

He then said that his sister, Gemma, was working in a jewellery and had moved to Scotland, and that was why he had been looking at the stand earlier. If Gemma knew, she would be laughing. She couldn’t care less about jewels. She would be bothered by the rings, especially during her flights on her Quidditch broom.

And his step-brother? He served Louis another half lie. Mark was off to America, it was true, but he was working at MACUSA, the The Magical Congress of the United States of America. But of course, he only told Louis that Mark was still looking for a job, and had ventured to America at the pursuit of some thrilling new adventures and, possibly even more enticing than that, the unknown.

When Harry finally changed the subject and enquired about Louis’ family, he tried to ignore the feeling of guilt as the man excitedly, and fondly, shared some details about his personal life.

He really didn’t know back then, how much Louis would get under his skin.

******

“I’m off early from work today, I could always pay you a visit,” Louis suggested merrily on the other end of the line.

Harry winced, and he was glad his boyfriend couldn’t see him.

_ Boyfriend. _ Now, that had been unexpected.

Harry would always remember Gemma’s face, when he told her.

“You’re dating a Muggle?” she had exclaimed, the straw escaping her mouth. They were sipping on some cocktails, sunbathing on a summer day. Harry and Louis had been dating for two months, now.

Harry pursed his lips, trying to hold back a laugh but also because he had apprehended his family’s reaction. Gemma was only the first step.

“Please, don’t tell Mum yet,” he begged, looking ahead of him.

His mother was at the back of the garden, laughing heartily at whatever Robin had said to her. They looked adorable, standing over the potager Anne had started.

When Gemma didn’t reply, Harry dared to look back at her. She was observing him with something akin to curiosity, but she nodded at Harry’s request. “You have to tell me everything.”

So Harry told her.

He told her how he thought he was falling head over heels in love with Louis. She laughed at that, and when Harry asked her why, she shook her head and said, “Only you would get infuriated so quickly, Haz.”

He narrowed his eyes a little, a question burning on the tip of his tongue. “You don’t mind that he’s a Muggle, then?”

Gemma looked at him as if he had suddenly turned into a Ghoul. “Why would I mind?”

Harry shrugged, but he felt the smile tugging at his lips. He was reassured, and knew he was worried over nothing. It wasn’t as if there were any laws that was forbidding love between a wizard and a Muggle. At least, not anymore. There was a time it had been the case. And of course, there still were some prejudices from some wizards, who didn’t want to be mixed with Muggles… But that was another story.

“I’m just…” Gemma started saying, before pausing herself.

Harry tilted his head, waiting.

“I just know how you feel about honesty, and… You know you can’t tell him anything, right?”

That, however, was still an existing law. Or at least, a strict rule. If a Muggle were to witness a magical event, they would be obliviated. It was best if Muggles were kept out of the way, unaware of the Wizarding World. There wasn’t anything explicit prohibiting to tell your lover, but… It wasn’t for nothing that relationships between Wizards and Muggles were complicated.

Harry bowed his head at his sister’s words, licking his lips. He knew too well.

Gemma understood his silence. She rested her hand on his, and when he looked up to meet her gaze, she smiled at him.

Harry saw the sympathy, but he knew Louis and Harry could work out anyway. They had to.

And they did, for a while at least.

“Harry?” Louis asked in his ear, and Harry shook his head.

He stood from his desk, where he had been reading The Daily Prophet. Before he forgot, he put the newspaper away, locked in his drawer. He didn’t need Louis to stumble on it by accident. Sometimes, when he’d stay at Harry’s flat, he would wander and look where he sometimes shouldn’t be looking.

Harry really hated hiding things from him.

“Yeah, um, I’m actually on my day off,” he said, and he instantly cursed himself for sounding so unsure about something he shouldn’t. It was not like he was lying there. He genuinely had a day off.

“Oh,” Louis replied, and Harry could hear too well the sentiment here: Disappointment. He’d been hearing it a little too much, lately. “Another day I won’t meet your co-workers then, eh?” Louis teased, and he was so good at masking his true feelings. Harry pretended to go with it.

“Next time, hopefully,” he promised.

They’d been a thing for fourth months now. Surely Harry would need to plan something soon. At least to appease Louis.

“We’re actually going for drinks on Friday night,” he then said.

“Really?” Louis cut in, tone delighted.

Harry licked his lips, closing his eyes. “It was my intention to present you to them then.”

There was a short pause, and Harry heard Louis inhale. “I’d love to,” his boyfriend replied simply. His voice was composed, but Harry knew more than he let on. It was a big deal for Louis.

What would it be when they’ll introduce to their respective parents? Harry dread to think.

******

“Friday night, drinks,” Harry announced the next day when he arrived at St Mungo’s.

Zayn turned his head, his elbow almost falling off the counter he was leaning on. Perrie’s face lit up. “Oh, yes! Should we go to our usual spot?”

Harry stopped at the reception, taking a short breath. “Actually, it’ll have to be at a Muggle spot instead.”

Zayn tilted his head with a frown, but Perrie caught on. “Oh,” she drawled out, thrilled. “We’re finally meeting the boyfriend, huh?”

“I met his friends and coworkers ages ago,” Harry replied instead. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. “It’s about time he meets mine.”

He caught Zayn’s thoughtful expression. “It’s getting serious, then?” he asked Harry.

It really was. And as Harry was falling harder for Louis, he was falling even deeper into his lies.

******

“So, Zayn, you’ve known Harry for how long?” Louis asked after taking a sip of his beer.

They all had a beer in their hands. When Louis asked Zayn and Perrie what they wanted, the two friends had looked at each other in panic before glancing at Harry.

“They’ll have beers, too,” Harry had jumped to their aid. They should have gone over the kind of drinks they served at Muggle bars. The drinks were slightly different than the magical cocktails Perrie and Zayn were used to.

“Since school,” Zayn replied. His fingers wouldn’t stop stroking his glass. Harry was pretty sure he didn’t like his drink. Also, he was looking a bit nervous.

Harry had given a heads up concerning the background stories he fed Louis. He was just hoping Perrie and Zayn were going to collaborate the same prevarication.

“Had to bear with Harry for years,” Zayn joked, throwing a tensed smile at Louis. For someone who didn’t know Zayn well, it’d go unnoticed.

“Really?” Louis’ eyes twinkled with malice as he glanced at Harry with a smirk. “Must have been truly difficult.”

“You have no idea,” Zayn chuckled, and okay, even though they were bounding at Harry’s expense, at least they were getting along.

“Hey,” he drawled out with a pout, which earned him a, ‘I don’t fall for this pout anymore,’ from Zayn. 

“I’ll start working on that immune reaction then,” Louis chuckled, winking at Harry.

Perrie was laughing behind her hand, clearly pleased. She liked Louis, saw it when she glanced from Louis to Harry with a very delighted smile.

“Hey,” Harry repeated again, deepening his pout as he pushed his bottom lip out, batting his eyelashes at Louis.

Louis pretended to mock him, but under the table, his hand found Harry’s knee in apology.

Tonight went rather well, if Harry dared to say so.

******

“So… My mom is inviting us over for dinner…”

Harry dropped the plate he was washing into the sink. It fell but thankfully didn’t break.

“Wow,” Louis whistled from behind him. “Didn’t think you’d be that scared.”

“Of course I’m scared,” Harry said on a weak, teasing tone, as he turned around to face Louis.  _ But not for the reasons you think. At least, that’s not all of them. _ He didn’t say that out loud, though. He wasn’t scared of how things were serious, not anymore. He knew he wanted this with Louis. He just was afraid of when the truth would have to eventually come out.

Louis grinned, cooing at Harry’s apparent apprehension. He took the only step keeping him apart from Harry. “You’re cute,” he whispered against Harry’s lips, before leaving a peck on them. “She’ll adore you.”

Harry smiled against his lips. He hoped Louis was right.

******

Harry did not only meet Louis’ mother, but his whole family. And… He had a lot of siblings. Harry knew that, of course. It’s just… He had mentally prepared himself for one person to lie to, and now he had to lie to kids, his boyfriend’s siblings… His whole family.

“Excuse me for a second,” Harry apologised with a smile, rushing to the loo as soon as he was out of sight.

It had been an innocent question. Daisy had asked about Harry’s sister, and if she was anything like him, and if they could meet.

And Harry had realised that yes, yes, he’d like that. It’s just that in his mind, he was imagining Gemma flying on her broomstick as she always did in their backyard, with Daisy and Phoebe watching her with stars in their eyes. And… That could never happen.

If their family started melting together like that… Harry could never get out of his web of lies.

******

Harry contemplated breaking up with Louis. And maybe he was selfish, because he found himself unable to execute this horrible thought.

Louis had entered his life, and Harry had never felt more alive. Louis had brought happiness, and he surprised Harry every single day in the little things he did. With acts of kindness, of love… Harry was mesmerised by him, more than he’d ever been mesmerised by any magical things he’d come across in his young life.

And he wanted Louis to stay in his life.

So Harry carried on with his lies.

******

It was five months later when the truth was finally uncovered. Harry guessed he was grateful it all happened before they hit their first year anniversary.

Harry was spread on their couch, legs propped on the coffee table as he spoke to Liam via Floo Network.

Harry had been so relieved when he had stumbled upon the flat, to find out that the fireplace was connected to the Floo Network. It had been why he had chosen this place, after all. It was a means of communication that Harry liked to have, so that he could stay in touch with his family and friends.

It was so strange, not to see those people with who used to live at school. Harry and his friends had lived adventures together, and now they were off to another adventure… Doing Adult things.

Harry was also glad he had managed to respond to Liam tonight. They hadn’t seen in so long, and Harry missed his friend dearly. The man said he had tried to reach Harry a handful of times, but the thing was, Harry had been using the Floo Network less and less after Louis moved in.

“So I said, ‘Niall, if you wanna go to the Quidditch Cup without her, then go without her’,” Liam was saying, and Harry could see him rolling his eyes so perfectly, even between the flames.

Harry smiled over the rip of his teacup. “Someday Niall will find a girl who likes Quidditch as much as he does,” he chuckled.

Liam snorted. “Yeah… Remember when he first introduced himself at Hogwarts? ‘I’m Niall, I’m Irish, and we can only be friends if you love Quidditch.’”

“Who doesn’t love Quidditch?” Harry and Liam exclaimed together, laughing after being in perfect synchronisation.

“Well, Zayn doesn’t love it,” Harry pointed out through a grin, putting his teacup on the table. Zayn really never did.

“What doesn’t Zayn love?” a voice asked from behind Harry.

Harry startled so badly he nearly knocked his cup off the table as he jumped to his feet.

Louis was standing in the double doorway, a slight frown on his face as he looked around. “Who are you talking to?” he chuckled.

“Harry?” Liam asked to his back, and Harry winced.  _ No, Liam, shut up, please… _ “Is everything okay?”

Harry didn’t even dare to close his eyes, instead staring at Louis dumbly.

Louis opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything. His eyes stayed on Harry a few seconds before taking another glance at the room, just to be sure.

“Harry?”  Liam asked, voice too freaking loud. Merlin’s beard, Liam, shut up.

Louis tilted his head in confusion, and Harry felt like he had been petrified.

There was no way this was happening.

Louis took the required steps, his gaze falling on the fireplace behind Harry.

A lit fireplace. In the beginning of Spring. Oh, and the flames were green, not orange. Oh, and more importantly, Louis was staring at Liam’s face with eyes wider than Harry had ever seen them.

“What the hell,” he blurted out, tone ending on an incredulous, shaky whisper.

“Oh, hello,” Liam said lowly after an eternity, sounding as taken aback as Harry. At least, he had recovered the ability to talk. Harry felt as if he was experiencing the Langlock jinx. Except his tongue wasn’t really stuck to the roof of his mouth.

“What the hell,” Louis repeated, and Harry finally dared to turn, taking a look at whatever horrified expression he might find on Louis’ face.

His mouth was still as wide open as it had been earlier, and he was definitely starting at the fireplace as if a dragon itself had lit fire to it.

“I’m a, erm,” Liam started squealing. “I’m a… What’s that word that Muggle writer used… Oh, I’m a hologram!?”

Harry closed his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip so hard he drew blood. He would have rather drunk Polyjuice Potion than witnessing that failed attempt. At least, Liam had tried.

“No, you’re not,” Louis said after a beat. Then he seemed to realise he was talking to some face in an actual fire, because he swirled on the spot, eyes almost popping out of his head, looking alarmed. “Harry!?”

“I can explain, Lou,” Harry rushed to say, and he hated how it felt horrible to breathe. When he swallowed, he felt the weight of all the lies he’d ever told Louis shoved down his throat.

“That’s my cue to go,” Liam mumbled. When he disappeared, the fire leaped and caught Louis’ dumbfounded attention, before he looked at Harry again, waiting.

Harry was fucked.

******

The silence was deafening.

Louis had sat down, or more like plopped down, the couch. He was staring at fireplace, probably expecting, or dreading, that Liam’s face would appear once again.

Harry knew Louis wasn’t totally out of it when the man grabbed Harry’s cup of tea from the coffee table and drank all of it at once.

When Harry joined him, putting a respectable distance between them, Louis didn’t move away. When Harry brought a leg on the couch and turned to face Louis, his boyfriend mirrored his position.

“I’m listening,” Louis stated briskly. His blue eyes finally looked up, finding Harry’s.

Harry briefly glanced down at Louis’ lap, before finding Louis’ eyes again. Louis deserved the truth, and Harry had to do it eye-to-eye. It wouldn’t make up for all those times he lied to his face, but it was a start. Right?

With a hand rubbing his neck, Harry took a long, deep breath. He didn’t want to beat around the bush. “I’m a wizard.” He was surprised that his voice didn’t shake too much at the revelation. His heart was definitely pounding hard in his chest, and he realised that Louis might be in a similar state. Who cared if their voices were wavering as they spoke?

“You’re a…” Louis repeated slowly, immediately cutting himself off. He was staring at Harry with such an impassive face that for a moment Harry wished he could read his mind. “You’re a wizard?” There was a hint of disbelief in his tone, and Harry couldn't honestly blame him.

Before he could go on, Louis spoke once again. “Magic is real?” he asked.

Harry huffed a nervous laugh. “Yes,” he breathed out. He took another longer breath when Louis didn’t say another word.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

So he told Louis everything.

He told him there was a Wizarding World, and there were even schools. That Hogwarts was the place where he grew up, and that he had a wand and he could do magic. He told him that, after school, where he had genuinely met Zayn and Perrie, the three of them found jobs at the hospital. Except it wasn’t a hospital for any patients, but that, there, they treated magical maladies and injuries.

Harry told him the reasons why he moved to London, how he wanted to be closer to Muggles — people without magic — and how he did not want to erase his mother’s heritage. That he hadn’t expected to meet a Muggle and fell in love. That he really didn’t want to lie to Louis, but he had to. He told Louis there was a whole Ministry of Magic, and laws, and secrecy, and it was for protection and the two communities couldn’t ever really reunite one day.

Louis listened to Harry in surprisingly equanimity. He sometimes interjected to ask whatever came to his mind, but otherwise was really patient and… Well, he didn't fucking run away.

When Harry fell silent to let Louis process things, he pinched his bottom lip between his fingers in clear anxiety. Now or never, Louis could actually laugh at his face or insult him. Or both at the same time. Or yell. Once again, Harry wouldn’t blame him.

“And your family?” Louis spoke then, voice almost faint. Harry opened his mouth, but Louis wasn’t done. “Your whole family is, like you? Is that why you never wanted me to meet them? And not because they live far away?”

That was always an issue, between them. Harry knew Louis’ family, and although the distance excuse had been working, Harry knew that someday it’d fall apart. He had known Louis wanted to meet Harry’s family. Harry just hadn’t known how deep it actually was.

“And not because I was not good enough?” Louis whispered.

Harry closed his mouth, feeling his eyes widening at Louis’ words. That… That wasn’t something he thought Louis would feel.

“Louis,” he whispered sadly, hearing the gasp in his voice. “No, that wasn’t that.” Guilt flooded him and Harry found himself taking a few quick breaths. “I’m… Louis, I’m so sorry if I made you feel this way.” Louis looked down, and he looked so vulnerable and… God, this was Harry’s fault.

“I’ve always wanted for you to meet them,” Harry confessed, and he tried very hard to keep his tears at bay, even though his voice cracked at the end. “I just didn’t know how you would react to magical objects flying around the house, or the gnomes in the garden, or the fact that my father is studying a dragon at the moment.”

Louis looked at him, his eyebrows shooting up. His eyes were unfocused, looking between Harry’s in wonder and astonishment.

“You were never the problem,” Harry told him firmly. “I was.”

Louis immediately frowned at that. “You’re not,” he shot back, voice almost sounding offended on Harry’s behalf. Merlin, Harry loved him so much. “I… Harry… I understand why you did it.”

When Louis actually raised an arm, his hand cupping Harry’s cheeks and his thumb wiping a tear away, Harry realised he was crying.

“I’m so sorry for lying to you,” Harry apologised, and it was not the first time, but he had to say it. He needed Louis to understand.

“I forgive you,” Louis said right away, and Merlin, Harry truly did not deserve him.

Harry took a shaky breath, and when Louis’ hand travelled from his face to behind his neck, he draw them together in a hug. Harry breathed out in relief.

“I forgive you,” Louis repeated into his hair, his cheek touching Harry’s as they hugged.

When they pulled away, Harry still could see the disquietude painted on Louis’ troubled face.

“You said there were laws and rules,” Louis started saying, before Harry could ask anything. “What would happen if a person like me were to find out about you?”

Louis was too clever for his own good.

Harry gulped. Even though they had pulled away, their hands were still intertwined. Harry really did not plan on letting go of him.

“I would have to obliviate you,” he answered, voice weak. “Make you forget with a spell.” He frowned at their joined hands, before raising his eyes, making sure he had Louis’ attention. “But… You are not any person, Louis. You’re my best friend, my boyfriend… My partner.” He exhaled shakily, raising an eyebrow as if the next thing he’d say was obvious. “You’re my family.” Louis’ lips shivered, and Harry tightened his grip. “You have the right to know. I want you to know… All of me.”

Louis was looking at Harry with glistening eyes, and when his lips wouldn’t stop trembling, Harry had a hard time controlling himself as not to surge forward to catch his lips between his.

“I love you, Louis,” he whispered against his mouth.

“I love you, too.”

******

Introducing Louis to the Wizarding World was probably the highlight of Harry’s entire life. Not even his first Quidditch experience would beat this. Not even when Harry laid his eyes on a dragon. Not when he first cast a spell with his wand.

Because in all honesty… His everyday life with Louis was more exciting than anything else.

And when they finally traveled to Holmes Chapel, not New Zealand, but Holmes Chapel, where Harry’s parents lived, Louis’ eyes never stopped lighting up at every magical thing he laid his eyes on.

Even when he locked his gaze with Harry’s, that amazement, that glow, didn’t fade.

Harry was pretty sure he looked at Louis the same way.

He guessed it was love.

_ 〝 _ _ One thing that Muggles and wizards do have in common, however, is  _ **_love_ ** _. _

**_⦅_ _…_ _⦆_ **

_ Love, respect and understanding will always prevail above magic. After all, every couple has their differences — your magical loved one just has… a lot of them. But broomsticks and wands and tap-dancing coffee tables aside, how you feel is all that really matters. A loved-up Muggle and wizard must always remember this. _ _ 〞 _ _ —  _ “Everything a Muggle should remember when dating a witch or wizard”, a  [ Pottermore ](https://www.pottermore.com/features/everything-a-Muggle-should-remember-when-dating-a-witch-or-wizard) feature.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> **I might write a longer sequel? I don't know. Tell me if you'd be up for it.**
> 
> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
